10 Songs
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: 10 songs about Raimundo and Kimiko! Friendship and Romantic-ship! Rated T for Adult Themes.


**10 Songs**

**Hi! I'M ALIVE, YES, I'M ALIVE! :) **

**This is very new for me! While Raikim is my Numero Uno OTP, I've never written a Fanfic before! **

**Please no hate, I'm not J.K Rowling here.**

**Dedication: To my...dog? Nah, actually it's to my favourite Xiaolin Showdown/Raikim writers;**

**VanillaStratos (THE SUSPENSE, YOU ALWAYS LEAVE THE SUSPENSE!)**

**kartoonfreek, who's story/idea(or whatever) I am copying now. (Who ALSO writes fluff-tacular (spelling?) Fanfics and makes me feel like I need to go to the dentist *ghetto voice* WITH ALL DAT SUGA!)**

**revolutionarymind (AHHHH, the sweetness! As well as 'The Xiaolin Chronicles' which is my current stalking story)**

**And many others!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own ANYTHING pertaining to the Xiaolin Showdown company, thingy. **

**Also (GD, Andrea, longggg introduction!) I just used my Pandora and put it on shuffle.**

**_Closing Time- Semisonic_**

Raimundo Pedrosa huffed a big puff of cold air as he walked outside his family's resteraunt in Brazil. It had been years since the Brazilian Babe had left the Temple, including his friends, more like family, and his whole happiness. He missed nothing more than his best friend in the world, who was also his crush, Kimiko. But he was needed back home.

"Well, it's Closing Time." Raimundo muttered as he cut off the neon 'Abrir' (Open) sign.

"Are you sure you can't stay open? Just for a bit longer?" A familar voice asked behind him.

He stopped, not daring to turn around, as the wind picked up, the Vanilla scent filled his nostrils. _It's her! _Raimundo thought.

"Kim?!" He stuttered. Now he was fully facing the Japanese.

"Rai!" She giggled, as ran into his arms.

**_Le Disko- Shiny Toy Guns_**

He was just a little curious. He didn't mean to cause ANY trouble. He just wanted to know what a bachelorette party was like.

As he slowly creeped into the club's door, the feel of sweat and loud-ass music hit him like a train. Raimundo started to observe his surroundings _Pink, Pink, oh look! More Pink. _Raimundo thought.

The next thing he saw, was extraordinary. Kimiko, his fiance, dancing with her friends, with a feather boa around her pale neck, and plastic tiara in her Raven-Black hair. Damn! Did she look good!

"Damnnnnn!" Raimundo muttered, a little TOO loud.

The music screeched, and Kimiko's face turned to the noise. After she saw her fiance in her Bachelorette party, her face turned red in anger.

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" Kimiko yelled, as a scared Raimundo ran out the door.

**_Mr. Know it All- Kelly Clarkson_ **

"Raimundo! You fucking ass!" A angry Kimiko screamed while she was running through the temple's halls, clutching her broken PDA in her hand.

"Yessss?" Raimundo smirked.

"I can't believe you broke my PDA! I had irreplaceable things on there!" Kimiko complained.

"So?" Raimundo said, un-bothered by Kimiko's PDA.

"So? SO?! You asshole!" Kimiko started to raise her voice, drawing Omi & Clay into the corner of the room.

"Just buy a new one Kim!" Raimundo started to chuckle.

"God Damn, you just think you Know it ALL, don't you? You think I can just buy a new one, and EVERYTHING will just be ok?!" Kimiko said, her voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Yeah...?" Raimundo questioned.

"Whatever, Raimundo." Kimiko turned around to walk away, when a tan hand grabbed her arm to turn her around.

Raimundo, who did feel really bad about breaking her PDA, pulled Kimiko into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Raimundo apologized.

"It's okay." Kimiko smiled.

"Well ya know what I DO definitely know?" Raimundo crossed his arms.

"What?" Kimiko questioned.

"That you LOVEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Raimundo sung. Kimiko's face turned a bright pink and he started to run after Raimundo.

"And she totally does." Clay nudged Omi.

**_Cosmic Love- Florence + the Machine_ (Okay, I may or may not have replayed this twice, I NEEDED THE EXTRA TIME!)**

Kimiko crouched in her room, tears cascading down her pale face.

_*Two Hours Earlier* _

_"Alright, Rai, I'll be right back. Wait here." Kimiko told her boyfriend, Raimundo, as she disappeared to go and find the bathroom.__  
_

_After doing her 'business' she ran back into the busy street of Brazil, filled with Carnaval performers, she saw the love of her life, laughing with another girl. Then he hugged her goodbye. Kimiko was shocked. Without thinking twice, she ran back to her flat. _

_*Now* _

"Does he not love me enough?! Am I not fucking pretty enough! I knew he was to good for me!" Kimiko cried as she rocked back and fourth.

_Door Opening Noise (I don't know what to call it!)_

_Speak of the Devil_ Kimiko thought. She stood up and straightened herself out, while her 'beloved' Raimundo entered the room. Before Raimundo could even talk, Kimiko blurted out,

"Why Raimundo? Why? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not fucking good enough? Tell me Raimundo!" Kimiko choked back her tears.

"What are you talking about, girl?! You're the one who decided to leave the Carnaval without me even knowing!" Raimundo told Kimiko.

"I saw, you,... flirting with another girl. Just break up with me now, just get it over with." Kimiko looked down at her feet, waiting for Raimundo's reply.

"I was buying from her." Raimundo flat out told Kimiko.

Kimiko was taken aback.

"Well, what the fuck were you buying then!?" Kimiko demanded.

"This." Raimundo pulled a velvet box out of his jacket pocket, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. The Sapphire shined brighter than any diamond in the world.

"She told me, 'Oh, She'd love it! It matches her eyes perfectly!' and that's when I laughed." Raimundo explained.

"Oh, Rai." Kimiko dried up her tears and jumped into her boyfriend/fiance's arms.

"So that's a yes?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes! You didn't even have to ask! Literally!" Kimiko laughed.

**_Over my Head (Cable Car)-The Fray_**

Raimundo looked down his mat in his 'so-called room' and frowned. He left everything behind in Brazil. Friends, Family, Food...Girls. Everything. Now here his was, in this tiny temple, with 3 other people, training his ass off.

Why was he here? Why doesn't he just leave? Why OH Why?

"Raimundo! Come On! It's time for training!" The angelic voice of none other than, Kimiko Tohomiko, 4 feet tall, with a big ass amount of strength, for a girl anyways.

_Oh Yeah, She's Why. _Raimundo thought as he got up from his mat.

_**Feel Again- OneRepublic**_

The clink of the plastic bottle as it hits the trashcan is a refreshing noise to Kimiko's ears.

"That's all of it, Right?" Kimiko asked, lightly tapping her foot.

"Yes Kim, that's the last of my Mountain Dew..." Raimundo told Kimiko annoyed.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault! I don't want any crazy Raimundo's in this Temple!" Kimiko laughed.

"Hey! That was ONE time." Raimundo explained.

"Yes Raimundo. I know. But I don't want any more 'KIMIKOOOOOO guess what! TACOS grow on trees! Fo' Real! I'm serious! Bro, down in da hood, we'd pick those suckers off the trees, ILLEGALLY and eat them! I'm so badass!' moments." Kimiko told Raimundo.

"I promise." Raimundo said, holding out a tan pinky.

Kimiko laughed, at his childish ways and intertwined her pale pinky with his.

_**I'm Not Over (You Just Yet)- Carolina Liar**_

Raimundo Pedrosa ran down the stone pave way, almost tripping over his own feet. As he came to the building, he saw the sign 'Tokyo Airport.' He sighed in relief and ran to gate TT.

He saw a blue jet with a big 'Tohomiko' script on the wing, letting out the stairs to the door. That's when he saw her, ready to leave, forever.

Ignoring the security guards, he ran past them, outside to find her.

"Kimiko!" He yelled. Hearing her name, she turned around to see the Brazilian running towards her.

"Raimu-" She was interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers. She then, intentionally, wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

As the terrible need for air set in, the broke from their kiss.

"I'm not over you Kimiko." Raimundo panted. Kimiko only smiled.

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy**_

_Kick! Slap! Hit! Punch! _The loud sounds made as the two teenagers controlled their controllers.

"Raimundo, for a guy, you really SUCK at this game!" Kimiko complained, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Hey! This is my first time playing Goo Zombies 11! And thanks to your Dad for sending it!" Raimundo replied back. "Oh and also, for a girl, you kick some majour ass!"

Kimiko paused the game, punched Raimundo in the arm, and then pressed play again.

**_We No Speak Americano- Yolanda be Cool_**

Kimiko and Raimundo were playing Just Dance 4, and they were just about to start dancing to 'We No Speak Americano' when Raimundo made a sly comment.

"Ohhhh! Latin Dancing! You're going to loseeeee Kimi! And when you lose, I'll gladly give you dancing lessons!" Raimundo laughed.

"Whatever" Kimiko said, dead serious, as she pressed play.

The vigorous dancing (A/N: To most people it's not very hard. But when I played, it was :'(!) came very easy to Kimiko, surpisingly, and well, Raimundo was struggling.

As he was trying to watch and copy the moves, he looked over to Kimiko and saw her moving just like the guy on the screen.

**_'_**_End Game! Kimiko- Amazing! 4 stars! Raimundo-Cute 2 1/2 stars.' _Flashed onto the screen.

"Damn Kim! How'd you learn to dance like that?" Raimundo asked, sweating buckets.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kimiko winked as she turned to walked to her room.

"So, Dancing Lessons? Tomorrow?" Raimundo smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it."

**_Mercy- Duffy (Kimiko's POV) _**

As I was walking down the aisle, I saw Raimundo standing there, waiting for me.

Today was my Day. My Wedding Day.

After I got to Aisle, the Preacher person went through his whole speak thing, that I really didn't listen to, I really only started paying attention when he asked for our approval in Marriage.

"Do you take Raimundo Pedrosa to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Preacher turned to me.

"I do."

"Do you take Kimiko Tohomiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Preacher and I turned to Rai.

He betta not say I don't or make a joke about this! He though for a second and said,

"I do."

Now he's under my Mercy.

**The End!**

**I hoped you all liked it! It took me a second to make me think of certain scenarios for certain songs!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Andrea x**


End file.
